Gifted
by GoldWineSilverStar
Summary: Rose Hathway is a gifted human with powers that most people would kill to have. Which is why she has been on the run. Dimitri is a guardian trained to kill gifted humans, but what happens when Dimitri's secret is reviled.
1. Chapter 1

I am not exactly human, but I am not immortal. I am gifted. I can do things that others can't, like jump from tall buildings, move at faster speeds than most people, and I almost forgot I can burn to a crisp a large group of people.

I pumped my arms faster, taking long strides. I felt the pursuit behind me. I had to be going 5 miles and hour at least. My training had not all gone to waste. But oh were these guys fast. They were closing in on me and I had to act. Before I could do anything a body slammed into me and grabbed my arms, pinning them behind me. Then another came and helped him and me to my feet. My hair was getting to long again, almost below my waist. The wavy mess of brown hair blocked my side view. I was not able to see my surrounding enemies. I struggled and tried biting but the men were so much stronger than me. These people had years of training, more than me in any way. After a few seconds I gave up, I knew I was not going anywhere…. for now. I bent my head forward concealing my face with the wild mess of hair from anyone approaching. _Hide the eyes, Hide the eyes! _I canted to my self. I heard footsteps coming closer, crunching the fallen leaves of fall. Note to self, never hide in a forest. I felt a hand under my chin, pushing my head upward. I took advantage and tried biting the hand but the fingers moved to quickly and caught my jaw. My hair fell from my face revealing my features in the pale moonlight. The hand holding my jaw stroked my thick lips with his thumb. I could not see him I looked down, concealing my eyes with my thick lashes. I could not let them see my eyes change color. I heard someone's breath catch. I slightly smiled, that was the reaction most guys got around me. I knew I would have a few more new admires. I took advantage of the distraction and shoved the person behind me with my elbow, sending him flying into the trees. I managed to get 4 steps away before another set of arms reached out a grabbed me. He was so very tall and had the most perfect muscles. It was a little to dark to see but he was HOT, but his looks are irrelevant now.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Shit indeed." said the man handing me off to someone else. I kept my eyes down never looking up. My eyes would be the clear give away.

"So this is the famous Rose Hathway." A voice I new all to well broke the silence. _Victor._ I thought My eyes flashed to the man who spoke. The people around me gasped seeing my eyes blazing with flames, burning red. The shadows around my eyes increased and grew darker and darker. Till it was just blackness covering from my eyebrows to the top of my cheekbones and two glowing orbs of fire. I could hear people shuffling away from me. I looked around my eyes scanning the area. I looked at the tall man. He was just casually leaning against a tree, his lips curved in a small smile. This threw me of for a second.

"My, my, my. I told you we would find you. Took a little longer than expected, but here you are!" he cheered. I so badly wanted to wipe that smile off his wrinkly face. "So did you run off and follow in your mothers foot steps?"

My stopped breathing. It was like a slap to the face. My mother was dead and he new it. I looked at him in the eye, red eyes gleaming with tears. I fought them back and concealed the pain. My hands itched to light up.

"What did they call your mother again? Oh that's right, The Midnight Whore." Watching his mouth move with the words just infuriated me more.

"My apologies love, I know she is dead."

Then it hit me, "I killed you! I saw you burn!" and he continued smiling.

"I am not going back to the Academy." My voice came out strong and filled with hate. "Not with a rat like you"

"My dear weather you like it or not. You will be back in there going to school along with all the other students." I heard him say.

I broke the hold on the person holding me back and lunged forward; just to me grabbed again but his time I lit my arms so they could not grab me.

"Do it now!" Victors voice screamed. Another man near me grabbed me by the waist but before I could do anything I felt a sharp stab in my side. The flames died out and my eyesight became blurry. The man holding me threw me to the ground. I tried moving but it was useless. What an ass, he just injected me with I am guessing liquid ash because that is the only stuff tat puts me out for a while. Felt the world around me slow down. I saw the tall man come closer to me and lift me of the ground. He had to be at least 6'7 as I felt the height of my body of the floor. I noticed he had long brown hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck. A few stands slipped out softly blowing in the wind. Oh god and did he have the most beautiful brown eyes. Slowly everything went black.

I woke up in a bed. I slowly opened my eyes taking an evaluation on the surroundings. Mhm, there was a window to my left, which so happened to be open. I walked up to the window, still dressed in my usual jeans, boots, and bloody red shirt. I stood up testing my balance wobbling for a little bit. I looked out the window; unhappy to see I was on the 5th story of the building. Damn, this was going to be harder than I thought as I leaned on the window sill. I evaluated my chances of survival if I jumped. And how far would I make it over the fence.

"I will just drag you back." A dark voice came from behind me. I jumped up and my head slammed onto the top of the window frame. The tall man was sitting on the couch with his feet hoisted onto the table in front of him. His eyes instantly became worried. I wonder why.

"Ow…. Shit…. Ow… shit…ow….shit shit…." I rubbed the spot on my head just to feel something warm. "Fuck" I said pulling my hand out of my hair to see blood just covering my hand.

"Shit indeed." He shot up, noticing the hand covered in red liquid. This was not going to heal quickly. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and handed it to me.

"Has anyone told you that you have the mouth of a dirty sailor?" he said sitting back down. I glared at him for a little bit then rolled my eyes.

"Any way Headmistress Kirova has requested your presence down stairs.

"Who is Mrs. Kirova, mysterious man who watched me sleep? I smiled watching his face not giving away anything.

"You will see soon. Dimitri Belikov." He said almost like it bothered him to tell me who he was. My eyes flashed up to his face, searching for something else, just anything; but his eyes were not giving away any more information. He was a very professional guy who takes his job way to seriously. He motioned me towards the door to follow him. I could probably run for it. I felt my eyes shine giving away what I thought I could do.

"You will not get very far before I caught you." He warned me. His eyes giving of an evil sparkle, I narrowed my eyes slightly and he walked forward trying not to smile. I put the bloody towel down and followed him out. I noticed what he was wearing for once. It was a guardian uniform that only a few people got to wear. It was a long leather coat that swept the ground behind him. I could see he wore black combat boots and dark jeans that looked like there were made of stretchy material. I could not see his shirt but it was tight for sure.

They never followed students out of the academy, but me. I heard what they were going to do to me. They knew my power, they wanted to use me.

_"I want you two to run as fast as you can." My mother whispered softly. She said as she opened the gates. "You can't stay here any more. They will kill you both if they see you again. They know about your talents" she wiped a tear from my cheek. I grabbed my brothers hand. He was still a baby he was only 5 and he was going to be killed. I was only 15. _

_"Mother, I can't do this. They will kill you!" I sobbed _

_"Better me than you child, I have lived my life. I did everything I could to keep you both a secret. I failed you both, now go!" she kissed us both and looked at us one last time as she closed the gate with us outside of it. _

"Rose? _Roza_?" a voice pulled me out of my memory.

I had stop walking and Dimitri had his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes intently. I looked into his eyes and I saw my brother's eyes. I flinched away from the contact. I felt my eyes brim up with fresh tears. I swallowed them back and grit my teeth together. It was my fault he died.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was just, um… nothing. I was just thinking." I told him my voice cracking. He looked at me with utter disbelief.

"Sure." His eyes showing suspicion but the rest of his face stayed the same, and continued walking. I followed fighting the memory's that threatened to flow. We came to a stop in front of a large, door that looked to be 200 years old and it probably was. He pushed it open and motioned for me to go inside. I hesitated and he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me in. I stood as close as I could to the door just in case, although if they were going to kill me I would be dead already. The chair at the desk turned around to face us.

"Rosemarie, darling. I have heard so much about you." Kirova said.

"What do you want?" My eyes roaming every crack and dust particle in the room.

"Why must I need something from you in order to bring you back?" She cheerfully said.

"Then why am I here." I questioned.

" Because the charges of the crimes that you have committed have been lifted." She clapped. Crimes? I have never even taken a dime from the ground!

"Crimes? What crimes? My talent, is that a crime. That running away from people who were going to kill me? That is a crime?" I shouted

"Child, you have much to learn don't you." she simply stated. "You will start classes again and Guardian Belikov will teach you morning and night to catch up on your combat skills."

"What?" I shouted. Kirova simply continued as if I had not said anything.

"That will be all. Escort her back to her room immediately. Have a wonderful evening Ms. Rosemarie Hathway." I stormed out of the room first. Crimes! What crimes! I remembered the way back to my room. I felt Dimitri behind me ready if I decided to bolt for it. I opened my door and I walked to window and looked out side. He stood by the door.

"Crimes? What an ass!" I said as I paced up and down the room.

"Why does it bother you, if you know you did not do anything wrong!" his face was perfectly calm.

"Because…" I wanted to tell him but I could not bring my self to say it. "Because nothing." I calmed my breathing. I sat down on the edge of my bead and buried my face in my hands and hid behind my hair. I heard him sit down in the same chair he was in when I woke up. Then I remembered all of my clothing that I need to survive. "So, am I going to have to walk around in my dirty jeans? Or can I go shopping?" he hesitated before answering me.

"I can take you now if you want."

"For sure!" I answered and he tossed me a credit card. It was the St. Valdemires credit card no doubt.

I hopped of my bed and followed him out once again. We walked down a different hall this time and came to a stop and the top of the stairs which spiraled and went under ground.

"Who carried me to the room?" I wondered after the 3 floor felling completely exhausted.

"I did" he answered roughly. I could already see my self in his arms, all damsel in distress like. My head falling back, with my hair all twisted in every direction and my arm hanging down. I quickly erased the thought and continued walking. We came to a garage that was clearly 4 floors under ground. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket. I followed him to a car that was black and sleek. Built for speed. It was a Cheve Camero 2010 and it was my dream car. He unlocked the door and opened the passenger door for me. I sat down and he closed the door. Almost instantly he was on the other side and turning on the motor.

_"Come on Ivan! We need to hurry!" I whispered picking up his little body. He was getting so thin from all the running. It has been a year since we left. He was 6 now and today was his birthday. I could hear the men walking the streets looking for us. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could with Ivan in my arms. Then it happened. _

I pulled my self out of the memory before I could torment my self any more.

"Your going to break the handle of this car if you keep going." Dimitri's voice pulling me completely from my memories. I unclenched the handle and my knuckles cracked at the release.

"I am sorry, I am just caught up in the memory train." I looked at the floor of the car. When something unexpected happened. Dimitri grabbed my hand and just held it before he said anything.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, just remember I am here. Always." he said. Maybe it was just me but I head double meaning in his words. I smiled just a bit as he looked at me. He let go of my hand and returned it to the steering wheel suddenly tense.

We arrived at a big mall in the middle of a city. I had no idea what city we were in. I just knew that were where in Colorado for sure. I stepped out of the car and he was at my side just incase I was going to run for it again. He linked my arm threw his making sure I was not going anywhere. We walked inside and my first stop had to be Victoria's Secret. My heaven on earth.

"Rose...You had every store to choose from and you pick this one!" Dimitri groaned

"If you want you can stand outside." I walked in with him on my tail. I was a 34 C so finding bras without push up was a challenge but found. About and hour passed and I was in another store that had lots of dresses. I walked in and found my size in a few casual and fancy dresses and I tried them on. After the 4 dresses I came out to show Dimitri my black number. It was a long floor sweeping dress with a slit that came up to the thigh. It had a heart shaped bust line. It had two straps and it was completely back less. The train started just before my butt.

"How is this? I twirled around the fabric clinging to my flat stomach. "It's a little much."

"You look perfect." He whispered, his face slipping and showing hints of emotion.

"What?" pretending I had not heard what he said.

"Umm' he stuttered, " You should get it, if you like it." I smiled and tossed my hair out of the way so I could see the front of the dress. I was made for this dress.

I came out of the mall with at least twenty bags. Seven jeans, two dress pants, four dresses (including the dress Dimitri liked), ten shirts and a lot of bras and panties. As for the exercise attire, sports bras and lots of yoga pants with a zip up sweater. Lots of heels and flats, along with tennis shoes. I did not use make up, just a little lip-gloss.

We pulled up to the school but at a different of entrance. Students were flooding the outside patio. I had to walk threw them all sadly and I was scared.

"It is ok, I don't think they will remember you." He said almost like he was reading my mind. I grabbed what I could of all the Victoria's Secret bags so he would not have to carry them. With 5 bags in each hand we walked threw all the students. They actually looked at us. Not us but at Dimitri. He was dressed like the badass . I got some glances; dirty glances as they watched him help me. He must be God here in this place. We got to the stairs. I looked up and groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

He laughed, "You better get used to it, you will be doing this every day." We each walked the 5 flights of stairs.

"Haven't you guys heard of an elevator?" I huffed after the third flight. The bags were heavy and it was hot inside.

"We like to keep the place as simple as possible." He simple answered not seeming to be tired at all. Of course he is trained to be that way. He lead the way to the room and opened the door. I dropped the bags on the floor next to the couch and jumped into the bed. I just laid there, felling exhausted. All the walking in the mall was super tiring.

"That was exhausting!" I felt my heart beat in my feet.

"You are fast but not strong. We are going to have to work on that… Hurry up and change.

I blinked once. "What do you mean?"

He fought back a smile "You first class with me starts in 5 min." he simply said and walked out of the room. Shit. I put on my blue sports bra and my yoga pants. The zip up sweater had thumb holes which I quickly fell in love with. I just on tennis shoes and walked out. I looked to my left I did not see any one, I was considering making a run for it. Just then his voice came from behind me.

"You don't look around before making a choice don't you." Dimitri darkly chuckled. I sprang up 3 feet and turned around. My hair whipping my face in the process, wishing just then that I bought hair ties. I stood up straight facing him. His eyes fought the urge to look at my body, so I zipped up my jacket feeling a little uncomfortable. He motioned that I follow him, so I did.

"The place is on the first floor." He said with a smile motioning towards the stairs.

"I could kill someone." I looked wide-eyed towards the stairs. He chuckled darkly. I finally made it to the first floor. We walked to a big empty gym.

"Run around the gym along the white line. I will count the laps." he said completely straight taking of his long coat. Reliving the shirt he wore. A tight black shirt witch accented his 6 pack and beefy arms perfectly. I turned completely facing him. Watching his body move. He looked up from his watch to see when I would start. I looked up at his eyes and blushed turning away and being to jog. I looked away to soon so I could not see his reaction. After 5 laps I took of my jacket It was not helping me stay cool. I my self had a toned 6 pack, and I was not ashamed to run around in a sports bra because I new I look amazing.

"How many more laps of torture am I going to have to do?" I asked just before I ran by him.

"20." He stated. I stared at him from the other side, coming a complete stop. Wide eyes. I was going to die.

"Hurry up, I want to sleep just as bad as you do."

After about 30 min I finished the laps. Tomorrow I was going to hurt for sure, especially my thighs. He had me do 20 push up and 100 sit ups. The worst part was the 15 chin ups. I was going to be so freaking sore.

"Rose... Be here tomorrow be in this gym by 8 pm and 4 am. Before and after classes." He said while slipping on his long coat. I turned around to get my jacket and I heard him gasp very quietly. Something he thought I could not hear. He did not say anything but I am guessing it was the bruise on my side, when some guy had taken me down out in the woods. I did not put on my jacket it was hot and I was sweating like crazy. He escorted me back to my room.

"My room is just in front of your room, incase you need anything." Maybe I was the only one who heard double meaning but I ignored it. I nodded slightly and he walked out shutting the door behind me. I changed into some sweats I had bought in Victoria's Secret and a crop top. I fell asleep almost instantly exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm clock went of. Today was going to be a very bad day. I tried moving but I was so so so so very sore. I managed to put on my pants but the challenge was the sports bra, this time I was all black. (My favorite color.) I carried my tennis shoes and socks down the whole flight of stairs. My legs did not make that any easier.

"You are late Rose." Dimitri said. He was dressed different today. Dressed from sports. He wore a shirt that looked similar to the other, by similar I meant showed of his 6 pack perfectly.

"Sorry Comrade. The flight of stairs are a bitch this morning after last night training ." I joked wincing with every step I took. I probably looked like a sick penguin. He turned towards a mat and walked towards it. I shrugged out of my jacket slowly knowing this was going to be combat training.

"Now what are you going to do if I come at you to kill you." And after that question he sprang at me. I dodged to the side and instantly I gasped. My legs hurt so damn bad. Not wanting to pin any one down. I crouched over.

"That shit hurt like crazy. Fuck. Fuck Fuck. I cursed every time I tried to stand up straight. That sudden movemet really fucked me up. My mucels groaned in protest as I tried to take another step.

"I did not even touch you!" Dimitri exlaimed as I cursed

"You know why!"

I was probably pinned to the ground as many times as the steps I took on the stairs. He seemed surprise to see that I was heavier than I looked but it really did not change the way I was thrown around. I was 5'6 and weight a good 140 pounds. Probably all muscular weight. Oh god, thought I was hurting so damn bad. It was hard not to be pinned. I was furious at the fact that I let my guard down this much. I was being tossed around like a rag doll in a 2 year olds hands. This time I was thrown of the mat and this time I just laid there not being able to make a sound.

"Get up."

"I honestly tell you this... I don't think I can get up. No wait... I CAN'T get up." I let him now, Dimitri stood over me, his eyes hard but his lips fighting a smile. The brown in his eyes reminded me of someone's.

_"No! Give him back to me!" I screamed but no one could hear me. "What did he do to you? Nothing!" I was helpless. I was being held by 2 men who held my arms and I knew this was it, I was going to die. I heard Ivan whimper in fear. _

_"It ok Ivan! Don't cry!" lying to him completely. I saw the tears in his eyes. _

_"It will all be over soon Ivan." A familiar voice came up from behind him and snapped his neck. _

_"NO!" I screamed as I watched his helpless little body fall to the ground. I stumbled towards him. I lifted his body and held it close. No he was not dead. This is not right, he was still a baby and he had his whole life a head of him. I had to use it. My power, it was the right thing to do. I felt my energy seep out into each an everyone's veins about 6 men._

_"Stop." I heard one man whisper. "Please." This just angered me more, I asked for mercy for my brother they did not agree; fuck it if they thought I was going to show a hit of mercy towards them as they kissed death. With that, I lit them on fire. I heard them scream in pain, begging for me to stop. I brought hell on earth. _

I felt a sharp sting on my face which snapped me out of it. I was pushed up against the wall. I knew Dimitri slapped me. I looked down and I saw my hands. They were on fire and they were the same hands that I killed 6 people with. I looked back at him seeing my reflection in his eyes. What I saw scared me like it usually does. The whole under part of my eyes and lids were smoky black. They were shadows that covered around my eye and the worst part was the eye color. There were flames in my eyes. The bown color was compleatly gone again. Replaced with a red and orange tint. There were tears in my eyes again. Crying was not my thing. I fought them back, pushing grief towards the back of my mind.

"Your hands. What happened?" he asked in a whispered, calm tone to my suprise. I had to tell him my story. He needed to know who I was if he was going to teach me. So I started at the beginning. We sat down on the mat and he watched me as I told my story nodding every now an then. I let my hair fall forward, hiding my face as I spoke. Ashamed. I was a murder of 6 people. When I came to the part of when the killed my brother I fought back the tears. Hiding my pain behind a mask I tried not to feel. I looked up feeling the flames dial down in my eyes. I killed those people, he had to kill me. I waited scared as to what he would do.

"They said they wanted to kill me, but they haven't. But my brother has to be murdered while I watched."I finished of blinking so my eyes would not water.

"Stop doing that." He told me

"Doing what?"

"I can see it in your eyes, you fight the grief. Never once finishing your emotions. You fight the tears, replacing it with anger."

"I have not cried in years Dimitri and I don't intend to cry either." I stated the last of my unshed tears dissapearing.

"Everyone breaks down Rose... Its just a matter of When." His voice filled with compassion. For the first time in a long time, I agreed with someone. I saw a strand of his hair fall out from his pony tail and in his face. Naturally I reached up and tucked it behind his ear. I heard his breath hitch and stop compleatly as my hand brushed his face. I realized what I did and I pulled back looking away scared to look at his face.

"I am sorry I slapped you Roza. I just did not know what to do. You looked ready to kill." he reached down pulling my face up. He leaned in slowly and like he had reacted my breathing stopped all together. He kissed my cheek softly and his lips lingerd there as he breathed in my scent.

"I will take you to your first class now." He pulled back I felt my eyes flash with fear. "Don't worry, after seeing you with me, they will not bother you." He whispered fiercely. I honestly had no idea what that ment, I just hope it was somthing good.

I showered quickly, blow drying my hair upside down. I went to change and I had no idea what I was going to wear. I put on a gold tight shirt that reviled the usual 2-inch skin between the line of my jeans and the beginning of my shirt. I put on some boots that laced up to my ankles and the smallest amount of lip-gloss and no makeup. Grabbing my leather jacket I walked out of the room and Dimitri stepped out at the same time I did. His eyes roamed over me once and we were of. He was my body guard from my self. His job was to stay with me making sure I did not run for it. We walked up to a door with student settling in. He handed me a paper that had my information on it.

"Give that to your teacher and I will be here right after class." He simple said and left.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The teacher looked up and took the paper from my hands.

"Ms. Rosemarie... Hathway?' The class tittered a bit. "Please, umm... take a seat there. He motioned to a seat by a window. Perfect to fall asleep in. I went and sat down. Mr. Alto continued his class which I did not pay attention to. A girl next to me passed me a note. She has blond hair, precious green eys and pale features. I read the note. 'Hey! My name is Lissa Dragormir!' I wrote back. 'Rose Hathway, nice to meet you!' The bell went of. I filled out with a bunch of other student and walked over to Dimitri who waited for me.

"Does my last name mean anything here?" I asked him recalling the class atmosphere change when my last name was announced.

"If by definition, it was your mothers last name." his face was hard and unreadable.

"If by definition, people now think I am a prostitute slash whore." My hands became fists. I felt my eyes igniting and my eyelids darken. Dimitris's eyes widened, as he realized what was coming. I was going to burn this fucking place down to the fucking miserable ground.

"Breath Rose, calm down." His hand came down on my shoulder facing me away from eyes that could see my face. He looked intently into my eyes.

'Breath, your mother did what she could to protect you." His cold breath fanned my face. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath feeling the shadow disappear from under my eyes. I collapsed feeling help less my eyes slightly rolling. He arm was around me instantly. I was so very dizzy like I had been spinning for the last 3 days. I had not eaten much in days this really drained me.

'That was a close one." I murmured. I peeked over his shoulder were he held me. There were some students who stopped to see his hands on me. They were mostly girls with to much makeup and jealousy written all over their faces.

"You think Roza?" He replied releasing me as I sank on the ground. I turned to face the wall.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked liking the way it sounded on his tounge.

"It is the way you pronouce your name in russian. I can call you Rose if you want?" he said not really wanting to call me Rose.

"No.. No... I like it!" then I rememberd what I almost did.

"Oh my gosh, I am a monster. This is going to kill me and everyone in this school." I whispered making sure no one could hear. Diitris eyes glanced making sure no one heard. I started to bang my head against the wall; it felt good in a weird way.

"Stop it.' He told me but that just made me bang my head harder 'Roza please... stop now.' Suddenly his hand went under my chin and pulled he around to face him. He grabbed my face in between his hands.

"No you are not a monster. You are strong and you can fight it. You need to get your emotions straight. Emotions should not trigger anything if you are in control." I nodded slightly. He stood up helping me to my feet.

The girls that watched us parted letting us threw when they saw him coming towards him. He continued like he had not noticed.

"I heard Lissa was talking to the Skank." I heard one girl say as I passed. I stop completely. I turned to face a girl with way to much eyeliner. She was shorter than me and had blond curly hair. I think her name was Mia when the teacher called out role.

"Hey... Hi Skank here. Why don't you say that to my face?" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Your mom asked for 20 a night, how much do you ask for? Can't be more than a few bucks right?" she crossed the line, I snapped. I brought my fist and it connected with her face. I heard a cracking sound. I was not going to stop there. I jumped on top of her and delivered another solid punch to her jaw before I felt arms go around me and pull me away.

"Roza enough." Dimitri's Russian accent whispered in my ear as I fought his grip on me but he tightened more and more around my waist every time I struggled to the point I could not beath anymore. My feet were at least a two feet off the ground. He carried me away. I saw everyone just leave the girl lying there. I knocked her out cold.

"If I put you down will you walk with me?" Dimitri asked stopping. I nodded slightly, not have any more oxygen to breath. He released his death grip on me and I gasped breathing in all the precious air I could leaning over bracing my self on my knees.

"That's… some… grip you… got there… Comrade…" I could almost see him smile. He motioned for me to follow him. I looked back to were the group of girls were.

"Don't you dare." He grabbed my wrist and towing me away. With my hand in his death grip he walked in front of me, and I felt my cheeks warm. That was something that had not happened in a long, long time. I saw him shake his head and his other fist clench tighter. He came to a stop and turned showing me another door. He dropped my arm imideatly feeling blood return to my hand. Keeping his face straight he motioned to the door and left. I felt hurt like I was just slapped and walked into the room full of another batch of knew students except the Lissa. I gave the teacher the slip and his choked on his coffee when he read my name. I pretended I had not noticed and walked over to where Lissa told me to sit. We talked threw the entire class. Mostly about her current status on lack of shopping.

"Why don't you go shopping with me sometime soon!" she excitedly said.

"Sure! I just have to see is if Comrade will let me go." Telling her the truth.

"Who is Comrade?"

"Oh, Dimitri Belikov." I simple stated. She chocked and wide eyed stared at me. 'What! He is training me before and after school and has to follow me around ever were I go.'

"So he would go shopping with us?" she asked suddenly looking very scared. I wonder why.

"Yeah."

"Cool. So any way' she continued 'Do you think he will let you go?'

"I will ask. But I am pretty sure, not until next week."

"Next week it is then. Saturday." She said and the bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out of the class and I decided to head to my dorm. As I crossed the school yard there were a few guys talking beside some trees. I tried to sneak past them hoping they would not see me. One guy saw and tapped his friend. They all looked at me. I picked up my pace and walked around the corner, the entrance to my building was a just a little ways away. Suddenly one of the men who were by the tree grabbed my arm and another man grabbed another. I fought on there hold not being able to break it. I stayed in control. I could not let them see my powers. I was scared and anger triggered the change. They pushed me up against the wall both guys waiting for there friends to catch up. I could not move but I tried to fight.

"Help!" I screamed but who was going to be out this time. Everyone was in class far way from were I was.

"Shut up!" Another guy slapped me.

"Well, well Ms. Hathway, are you free tonight? My buddies here need some, you know." I fought the red in my eyes taking deep breaths. Suddenly they ripped off of my jacket, I fought hard hoping their grip would slip but it never did. I was still a virgin, and if they saw the blood they would kill me. They began to take my shirt of revealing my black silk bra. I screamed as loud as I could before he covered my mouth. It was useless it was 5 to one. I was going to be raped and not just once. They began to remove my shoes and that is when one guy began to kiss my neck and moved down to between my breast. He nipped my chest just above my boobs. I screamed again hoping someone would hear.

"You're a fucking bitch you know? You can't get laid so you have to use force to get some plus I am way out of your price range." I smirked hoping to buy me some time. My shoes were off and my pants were next. He stopped kissing my chest and looked up at me. He punched me in the stomach, leaving me breathless and began to kiss my mouth fiercely. I tried to bite him but he had my jaw in his hands. Suddenly I felt cold. My pants were off. Shit, shit shit. This was not going to end well. I was going to fry these ass holes. No! I can't. It was a battle within me to reveal my talents. I felt the shadows creeping on my face and my eyes get hotter. But he never looked up to see me face. No I could not. I rather be raped then let them see the monster I was so I let my self slump completely surrendering. Unexpectedly 2 guys went missing.

"Dave, pass me the ropes." The creep kissing my neck said. 'Pass me the ropes I said!" he turned and the only ones left were the 2 guys holding me and him. He looked at me. 'What did you do!" I said nothing.

I stood there in my matching cheekies style panties shivering in the cold. He brought his fist forward as my head cracked from the impact of his fist and the wall. Black sparkles danced in front of my vision and I tasted blood in the back of my mouth. My legs gave out and the two men were holding me up. A dark figure moved swiftly in the shadows and grabbed one of the guys holding one of my arms. I heard a slight crack and nothing else. The other guy let go immediately and started to run. I hit the floor my eyes dropping shut. My bare body did not feel the cold any more. I could feel my self slipping. I fought the sleepiness fiercely. The man running did not get very far before the man caught him. I heard another snap. The tall dark figure stood in the shadows looking down at the body.

His hair fell into his face. Suddenly he looked up and walked towards creepy dude. Then I realized it was Dimitri looking like the badass he was. I tried to get up on my knees but then creepy dude kick my side so hard the force of it sent me flying into the wall 4 feet away. My arms were above my head trying to keep my head from slamming into the wall again. Then I went limp. I could not move anymore. I heard Dimitri growl and he leaped forward dodging all the punches the weak suck tried to deliver. I heard another snap and creepy dude fell to the floor. I felt cold again as I felt warmth spread on the back of my head, surly it was blood but it cooled of immediately freezing my back. I felt it dripping every were. I was lying in a pool of my blood. My hair sprawled out on the floor around me like a pillow.

"Roza? Open you eyes. Don't go to sleep just yet." He touched my face, I opened my eyes as best I could. He slipped of his duster and put it over my legs. His fingers went down to my ribs examining them to make sure none were broken. My broken bones would heal imideatly but they would heal in a very wrong position.

"Just in time Comrade." I smiled slightly. I gasped when his fingers touch the bottom ribs.

"Shit." I heard him say."Healed wrong. I am so sorry. Bite my coat."

"Why?" I said feeling a little self concions. He added pressure to my rip. I yelled softly and brought the jacket to my teeth. I bite down and closed my eyes. His hands suddenly snapped and I heard a sickening crack. I screamed into the coat trying hard not to concentrate on the pain.

"I am so sorry Roza."

"No.' I gasped. "Please don't move me Dimitri.

"I have to. You are bleeding out. Bite down." and without a warning He lifted me of the ground and began to walk quickly into the dorms. I yelled again into the duster.

"Ugh" I closed my eyes again. Dick, Jackass. Picking me up without a warning. Fuck it hurts.

"No Roza, open your eyes stay with me." He squeezed my legs softly. I reopened my eyes

" Do you think I am pretty?" I whisper closing my eyes again.

"No…' hurt pinched my heart. "I think you are beautiful. So beautiful it hurst me somtimes." All hurt disappeared and I was washed over with release. Then it all went black.

I woke up in a different room. The bed sheets were grey and I was still in my underwear. I tried to remember exactly what happened last night but it was kind of blurry. I sat up suddenly only to slam back into the pillows dizzy. I saw some clothing laid out for me at the bottom of the bed. I flipped on my stomach, which hurt like hell, and reached towards the clothing. I grabbed the jeans and put them on lying down. I finally managed to slip them on. I sat up slowly letting the blood drain from my brain; I spun for a second before it calmed down. I stood up using the bed frame for support.

"Never ever taking a break." Dimitri's sexy russian voice scared me. I jumped up completely even more dizzy now. So I slammed back into the bed.

"You are a dick… and a God" I said, my voice muffled by the pillows. I turned so I was lying on my back. 'What exactly happened last night?" I asked.

"Well, you were one your way to your dorm and were ambushed by 5 Gifted Humans.' His voice darkened with every word. 'The took all your clothes off and were going to rape you then ask you to join them.' He paused staring down at the floor. 'So I took care of them and brought you here." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He came back and sat down by my side. I sat up slowly hoping the dizziness was gone and he gave me a glass of water and aspirin. I drank it down quickly.

"Gifted? What do they want with me? Oh god' my eyes widened "Do they know? What if they were trying to provoke me? Or just kill me? Maybe they killed my brot.." his hand flew to my mouth covering it.

"Roza, you are creating scenes that don't make much sense. Just relax… It will be ok." His warm eyes melting my fear. Tears threatened to flow but I chocked them back.

I stood up not feeling dizzy anymore. I felt the stiches on the back on my head tug just a little. There was no blood at all, which means someone cleaned me up. I walked towards the bathroom and washed my face. I stood up and looked at my bare stomach (I had not put my shirt on). I looked at my reflection and saw a bruise on my abdomen the size of a fist and I had at least a 8 inch bruise on my side from the kick that went from my first rib, wrapped around my waist and ended on my back just above my ass. The bite the bastard gave me was healed but I wondered why this was not healing. How fucking big was that basterds foot!

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled, poking the bruise wincing a little.

"Don't swear Rose." Dimitri said while watching me from the bathroom door. Then I rememberd he had to break my rib again as well.

"Yeah but look what this baster.." I stopped mid sentence because of the look he gave me before I could finish swearing. "It hurts!" I continued while poking the monster of a bruise. Dimitri looked at me like I was an idiot or mentally challanged.

"Well maybe if you stop poking it, it will stop hurting." He told me while grabbing my hand. Suddenly I felt like a moron.

"Your right, It hurts less now." I said laughing and stopping immediately feeling the bruise throb some more. "Ouch." I winced again. Then I realized he held my hand.

"I have to grab something from my room." I told Dimitri leaving. I glanced out of the door to make sure no one was watching. I grabbed a cream off the bathroom sink and ran back into his room. I walked to his bathroom and applied the cream to my ribs and stomach the coolness felt good against my skin. I winced as I massages the front part of my stomach. The backside was going to be a challenge. I reached around putting the cream on my back but not being able to massage it.

"Need some help?" Dimitri asked casually leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

"As much as I hate help… Yes." I threw him the cream and walked out of the bathroom. The aspirin was definitely in my blood stream. I felt the drug numb my side just a little.

"Lie down." He commanded emotionless. I did what I was told. I felt his hands on my back and I bit the blankets. My mouth went dry as his hands ran up and down my back. I gasped as he massaged the bruise a little. His touch sent shivers up my spin. I hoped he did not noticed but he probably did because his hands stopped for a second. His hands came back over the bruise a little harder.

"Ouch, Stop! That shit that hurts." I winced biting the covers again. I never really wanted him to stop though. His hands felt good on my back making me want to turn around and just kiss…. No… stop thinking that way. He wants to kill you. But he thinks I am beautiful. I recalled last night before I passed out. His hands pushed down on my bruise again. This time I groaned loudly as the black strip protested.

"I am sorry, but I have to do that if you want it to go away quickly." His hands trailed down my hips and waist no longer doing what they were supposed to.

"So you think I am pretty?" I whispered softly propping my self up on my elbows letting my hair. I was wearing a bra, but I did not want him looking at my breast while telling me I am pretty. Suddenly his lips touched my back running up and down. He grabbed my hair knotting his fingers in it. He tugged on my hair slightly so I sat up and turned to face him giving him what he wanted. His hand still in my hair he leaned in and kissed my neck. I reached around and grabbed his shoulders and the nape of his neck. He crawled forward he was on top kissing my jaw line. I moaned at the pressure of his body against mine. With that little sound he pulled back and kissed my lips softly not hard but almost just lingering there.

"Like I said… You are B.E.U.T.I.F.U.L. Roza" he whispered again my lips pronouncing every syllable of the word and rolling the R of my name. This made my heart swell up tightly. I kissed him back softly.

"No one, I mean no on has ever said that. Most people directly tell me that I…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"You are not a monster, Rose." He said guessing what I was going to say. I wondered how he always seemed to know what I was thinking. He was still over me and my back was still pressed against the bed. Dimitri leaned down and began to kiss me a little more harder and faster. I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip. This exited me. I opened my mouth letting him in at the same time as I pushed him over so I could be on top. I let all of my weight on top of him as I kissed him harder as his tongue explored my mouth. His hands ran up and down my thighs and rested on my butt. He pushed my hips against his a little harder. With on hand on my butt his other hand reached up and grabbed my hair pulling on it softly. He flipped over so he could be on top. With that hand that was still on my butt he made his way down my leg making me shiver. He grabbed the under part of my knee and hooked it around his waist. He bit my bottom lips tugging on it slightly. I growled back shoving my tongue in his mouth. His pressure increased and his hands His hands caressed my bare back softly. I grew tiered of waiting without breaking the kiss I wrapped my other leg around his waist locking his. I reached down to were his hands were and I grabbed them dragging them to my bra.

"Take it off." I managed to say as I breathed harder. He growled in response and pushed his hand under my bra caressing my breasts. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure. Things were just starting to get heavy when there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it." Dimitri whispered as he planted a kiss on my lips. I got up and ran to the bathroom and he walked to the door smoothing his hair. As if nothing ever happened he opened the door. I locked my self in the bathroom and looked I the mirror. I grabbed the white button down shirt and slipped it on. My hair was a mess and my lips were slightly puffy. I washed my face and walked out.

"I should probably go…" I said after he closed the door. 'Can we forget this ever happened?" I said as much as it pained me.

Ever heard of the expression keep your friends close but keep you enemies closer. He probably was just trying to get close to me and when the time was right put a bullet threw my brain.

"Agreed." He said whispering. "Right after this." He came at me and kissed me one last time. "It is not what you think though." He said while walking out the door. I wonder what he means.

"What no morning training?" I said stopping him.

"Last night was brutal, you need a brake. Hell, you should not be going to class in the first place. But if I told you not to go, you would sneak off and go any way."

"You know me too well Comrade" I said smiling while i smothed the shit a bit. Because all my shirts are short, you could definitely see part of the purple splotch on my hip. Then I walked out of the room and went to class. Running over and over in my head what the hell just happened and what those gifted people wanted from me...


End file.
